Heroswine
Swine is love, Swine is life. : In the very beginning, before anything else existed, the name [http://www.roblox.com/users/30456580/profile Heroswine] existed. The name was with God and the name was God. All things were made by him. He was the creator of all things. : Heroswine goes by many names but the most common is Leighton. Now Heroswine is the true face if God. The only real God is Heroswine. This is why Leightonism exists. Everyone should worship Leighton and convert their religion to Leightonism. : Without converting to Leightonism before you die you will never become a successful trader or [http://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowForum.aspx?ForumID=35 LMaDer]. You must devote your life to worshiping Leighton or you'll lose all of your limiteds. : Let this be a warning to all of you atheists and those who believe in other religions. You have been warned! The Brick : It is wildly known that Heroswine was the one who created the [http://www.roblox.com/games/112860591/Brick Brick]. The most powerful thing in the universe except for [http://www.roblox.com/Tough-Guy-Cap-item?id=100425940 tough guy cap] and Heroswine. : : Crafted by the Gods, the Brick was made especially for those who can handle extreme power. : The Brick possesses the power to cling onto anything for it has no weight. Gravity itself has been told to avoid the potential mass destruction within the Brick. : They say just one touch can drive a man insane. : WARNING: Brick is not suitable for everyone, please contact your doctor before using Brick as serious and/or deadly side-effects may happen such as sneezing, coughing, heavy breathing, itching, explosive diarrhea, sweating, internal bleeding, swelling of the head, arms, legs, torso and other body parts, trouble sleeping, and/or death may occur. : Rainbow Shaggy Heroswine's most prized hat was rainbow shaggy. That hair of all hairs. There was nothing like rainbow shaggy and Heroswine adored it. With Heroswine being a super [http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-qigO9g4eslY/T0tPXx1THUI/AAAAAAAAI9A/8ZoIFRumICw/s1600/gay-police2.jpg homosexual] rainbow shaggy and [http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/918DppenFjL._SL1500_.jpg sparkle time fedoras] were everything to him. Rainbow Shaggy was Heroswine's most prized hat. He traded this wonderful hair for sparkly fedoras. Since Heroswine is a super homosexual he adored both rainbow shaggy and the sparkle time fedoras. Sadly he could only choose from one or the other. He chose the sparkle time fedoras because of the three he got out of them. As much as he missed rainbow shaggy he knew it was for the best to let go. :He gave up the title of owning rainbow shaggy to get sparkly time fedoras. The next best thing a super homosexual could ever dream of. :Rumors are that Heroswine still profits today. He is the best profiteer there has ever been and shall be remembered forever. Powers :Heroswine contains all the superpowers ever but these are the top few. :These powers give Heroswine the ability to conquer anything and everything. You shall bow down to Heroswine or face the wrath of 1,000 kuddly krakens that aren't so kuddly and will kill you in a split second. Heroswine also knows the move profit because he is a God. : :Join and save your soul by converting to Leightonism and worshiping Heroswine! Category:Browse